rose's imporium of fun and games
by hptva gurrl
Summary: rated k  may change i haven't decided yet so.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo dudes, this is my first vampire academy fan fic I hope you like it =) xoxo hptva gurrl**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own vampire academy even tho I no who I want 4 crimbo yay.**

"I'm bored" I said for the first time to lissa we were currently holed up in our room doing ' homework' or having a girly chat as I like to call it.

"Why don't we play a game then, invite everyone over we already have popcorn, m&ms, Pepsi and stuff so y not?"

5 mins later:

So here we are in my cramped old dorm with all da gang featuring: Adrian, Christian, Eddie and mia. I wanted to invite dimitri over but I 1) doubt he would approve 2) It would be a bit suspicious if there was a guardian no one even knows about us anyway not even Adrian or lissa.

"What first?" I asked

"Ohhhhh, I no" said lissa with her had waving in the air like a complete and utter loon. "what about I never" this was met by cheers from pretty much everyone.

"k then who first?" I asked the room in general.

"I will" said Adrian who was squatted in the corner.

I got some m&ms of the counter and divided them up between us so we had 10 each.

"I never, shaved one leg and let I grow as an experiment"

And quite weirdly mia actually ate an m&m she got loads of weird looks of everyone. "gawd stop staring I did yrs ago I was like 13"

Me next yay "I never, licked or eaten food of a boyfriend/girlfriends body" to my horror lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie all ate one I was like omgeeeeeeee. I expected Adrian but everyone else no way.

Lissa's turn "I never, had a crush on a teacher." I tried to sneak an m&m into my mouth without anyone noticing but they were all looking at me but mia was getting away with it.

"who?" lissa literally squealed into my ear. I was wondering if I should tell her. "now!" she demanded so I got up and went to whisper in her ear I said "when I first met guardian belikov I thought he was hot but that's it" she started giggling like a manic thing and receiving strange worried looks from everyone in the circle.

Christian turn now "I've never had sex with an inflatable doll." He said eying Adrian and he cracked and ate one.

Eddie turn "I have never created a twitter profile" and me, lissa, Mia, Adrian and Christian all ate one.

Mia "i have never given/received a blow job" she said in a quite voice whilst sniggering. Ohhh this will be interesting. Me, lissa

Adrian and Christian all ate one.

Scores are:

Me: 7

Lissa: 7

Adrian: 6

Mia: 7

Eddie: 8

"Adrian's turn again."

"I never, played spin the bottle" me, Adrian, lissa, Christian and Eddie all ate one.

"Mia, you've never played spin the bottle?' I asked shocked I raised my eyebrows in a 'Seriously' expression. 'How have you not played spin the bottle before?"

"you are going to play it now then but I think we should make it more original tho, how about we get a bottle spin it and the person who it lands on has to do a t or d?" and my idea was met by a chorus of 'great idea's and stuff like that. "Adrian guessing you have an empty bottle and plenty of full bottles of vodka, go get them pronto." And he left to go to his room.

"Rose, I have an idea why don't we go see if Dimitri wants to come join us?


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya, here's chapter 2 for ya. My second update in 3 days lucky u.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own VA and I don't want to ever but I know who I want. D wud b nice in an ideal world. And btw does anyone no how to tell if you have been put into someone's favs?**

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Oi Dimitri I know your in there so, answer the door" I yelled and he came straight the door, in his underwear I might add.

"Roza..." he broke of as he noticed lissa, I guess. "What do you want rose?"

"Well comrade I wanted to ask you something, lets say. Figuratively would you tell on us if we were having a mini party in my room and we wanted to no if you wan to come?" I said with a puppy dog expression on my face.

"Well as long as we are talking figuratively then yes I would love to come." That was all it took, before he even new it I grabbed his arm and was dragging him to my room.

"Were back!" I shouted to the room and to no one in particular.

"What's with you dragging Belikov?" Adrian asked with a weird look on his face "won't he just blab."

"No he will not, he knows what's coming to him if he does." And I stood on the very tips of my toes and whispered in his ear.

"So help me god, if you tell any member of staff, no sex for a month."

"Okay then Roza." He growled huskily in my ear. Trying to give me, a death glare.

"See he won't." I said to Adrian proving a point.

"I won't tell any member of staff I promise." He said in a robotic tone. And Adrian started sniggering.

"Oh boy, you are so whipped." He said making a spectacle of it. Changing the subject I said.

"Adrian, have you brought my babies from your room."

"Why yes rose, I have brought the vodka." He said in a formal gentlemanly voice. And he started sniggering/giggling.

"So left's get started shall we. Everyone sat down in a circle." I ordered. And they did,

"Who first then, rose you spin." I took an empty bottle put it on the floor and spun it around it kept on spinning till it stopped it pointed to lissa.

"So lissa, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I don't want to be labelled a wimp."

Okay, this was gonna take some deliberation. "Adrian would you be willing to participate?"

"Sure, anything for you rose." He slurred.

"right Adrian get on your hands and knees, lissa get on his back, Adrian you have to try and throw lissa of she has to ride you like a bucking bronco."

I quickly ran to my bedroom to get my camera and film it future blackmail here, I come. Watching lissa climb on to Adrian's back and him throw her around and she went flying of onto the floor her fall broken by an array of my pillows.

After we had cleaned up, we sat in our nearly formed circle. Lissa spun and it landed pointed at Adrian.

"Dare, baby hell yeh." God, he is so gonna be dead. "you have got to strip completely and go down to the elementary campus and scream _Buria _as loud as you can." I burst out laughing. Dimitri exasperatedly shook his head. All the other people in the room look confused they didn't know what it means.

"oh-kay then what does _buria _mean exactly?"

"It means storm in Russian when your down there watch the guardians reaction." Oh this is going to be hilarious. I rushed, picked up my camera and we set of. And he was gone. When we got the elementary campus we found Adrian being stared at by at least 15 guardians all with worried looks on their faces.

"Don't worry there are no strigoi, false alarm. We are playing truth or dare." They relaxed and walked away. Still giving me death glares.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Adrian.

"You just shouted a strigoi attack." I said with a satisfied look on my face.

Later...

"Adrian spin." I ordered. I span and span until it landed on, oh no, on me.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with lissa."

"'kay then." I made my way to the middle of the circle and so did lissa. The thing is because we had lived with humans for so long we had obviously played spin the bottle a few times in which we have had to make out with each other.

And when we did boy we gave them a show hands snaked in each others hair and everything our goal was to tease the boys and I think we achieved it I think they enjoyed a little too much.

I span and it landed on Christian.

"Truth" he shouted

"Name three people in this room who you would want more than friendship."

"Easy. Lissa, mia and Adrian." I was not happy 'cause he didn't say me.

He span the bottle and guess who it landed on, give up? Dimitri. I would be nice to see him lighten up a little.

"Dimitri, T or D?"

"Dare." He said in a firm voice.

"Okay I dare you to make out with rose properly no kisses on the cheek or anything."

Oh no at this rate our cover is gonna be blown, rubbish, don't you think it will be obvious if we start making out in front of everyone?

"Christian, don't you know that would get me fired?"

"Yeh, like we are gonna tell anyone."

"Okay if I have to do this." He leant down and pressed his lips to mine and ran his lips along my lip trying to gain entrance to my mouth with his tongue and I gave in and melted into him. I could faintly feel shocked emotions coming from lissa I could tell without looking that hers and everyone else's mouths were gaping, starting to catch flies.

And then I felt Dimitri move his hand from my hips up my back and unhooked my bra and let my boobs fall free. Whilst still locked in our kiss. I was interrupted by lissa

_Ec-hem rose, rose, ROSE you can stop now._ Lissa said in a whiney tone of bond.

_Awwwww do I have to this can't you tell I am enjoying this. Don't dis my fun._

_Pls isn't this a bit OTT?_

_K then. _I replied. And pulled out of the kiss and realisation flashed across his face and he realised we weren't alone.

We nervously edged away from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Sorry that I have not updated in a while I will try to put up an update tonight but definitely by Sunday and thank you for reading **

**And also if anyone has an idea on any truths, dares and games whatever please let me know and has anyone ever heard of a drinking game called fuzzy duck by any chance?**

**Thanks for reading Lauren/ hptva gurrl**


End file.
